1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastomeric mount of the type used to support and isolate an engine from a vehicle chassis.
2. Background of the Invention
In applications involving on- and off-highway equipment, elastomeric mounts must be rugged to take the pounding from traversing unimproved roads. In addition, these mounts should be designed to avoid total disconnect of the power train from the support in the event of elastomer failure (i.e., they are safely tied). Finally, the provision of snubbing in all three orthogonal directions protects the power train, improves subjective ride quality and reduces unwanted chatter caused by metal-to-metal contact.
There is a need for an effective and economical means for making isolation mounts for vehicle engine drive system applications and use. There is a need for economically feasible engine isolation mounts with improved vehicle performance. There is a need for a robust isolation mount system and method of making a vehicle engine mount.